Be My Master (Anisoka)
by JediKnight16
Summary: Anakin loves Ahsoka. Ahsoka loves Anakin. Anakin has a little secret though, he is a dominate and he wants to admit his love for Ahsoka but he also wants her in everyway especially as his submissive. How will Ahsoka react? Will she be down for being his submissive or will she reject that but still stay by him. ANISOKA OTP!
1. Chapter 1

Be My Master

Anakin x Ahsoka

Anakin pov

"Yes master" she says in an innocent tone

I bite my lip to keep from smirking and quickly adjust my pants. The thought of her moaning master over and over again invades my mind.

'Why the fuck am I so attracted to her' I think to myself. I would love to feel her hands gripping me and scratching me as I put her in total bliss.

I've fallen for my padawan but I know I can never show or act on my feelings especially with our age difference.

I quickly face palm and continue her saber training.

"Your skills are amazing but your footwork well needs work," I tell her honestly and show here the right stance.

"I want to scrimmage with you skyguy" she says with a smirk, I love it when she calls me that

"Okay snips" I light my saber and she does the same.

We start circling around the training room.

Then I watch her foot step and she throws a spin attack. I quickly block it with a smirk. We continue this back and forth. I spin her Lightsaber out her hand and quickly pin her to the ground. I watch as a drop of sweat runs down her toned stomach and I smirk with the thoughts that go through my mind "nice work snips"

We just look into each other's eyes and I can feel her emotions and her heart rate quicken.

I feel several emotions but one I cannot decipher.

Ahsoka's Pov

I'm pinned down by him and my heart rate quickens. I almost reach my hand up and trace his cheek but I resist. I care for him so much maybe even love him.

After staring into each other's eyes for a few moments he gets up and helps me up.

I blush and quickly get my redden cheeks under control.

My com-link goes off and "Ahsoka is your master with you"

"Yes master Kenobi"

"Good will you both head down to the council chambers" he asks

"Yes" Anakin and I say in unison

We start our walk to the council chambers, it's a comfortable silence and I get lost in my thoughts.

I've known my master almost a year now. Every time I'm with him, I feel safe, my heartbeat quickens, and I feel as I can't live without him. I love him... but because of our age difference and the Jedi code nothing will ever come of these emotions.

As we reach the chamber doors, I'm pulled from my thoughts as sky guy opens the 2 majestic doors.

We walk in and bow to the council members.

"I'm gonna get straight to the point" master Windu

"That would be best it would" master Yoda agrees

I'm starting to get nervous


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ahsoka pov

"We are postponing the Daedalus rescue mission" Obi says

I gasp "but master you can't do that! There are innocent people stranded!"

"Ahsoka!" Anakin raises his voice slightly at me

Anakin pov

She isn't wrong. I thought she was gonna submit to me and stop speaking out of place.

"THOSE ARE OUR PEOPLE OUT THERE" she says in a much louder tone

"We are sorry Ahsoka but the decision has been made" obi says

I want want nothing more but to take ahsoka out of here, tie her up, and tease her till she begs me to take her.

"I'm sorry for my padawans out burst" I say with a slight bow

I grab Ahsoka by the wrist and pull her out of there and drag her to our shared quarters as fast as possible.

When the door closes all hell breaks lose

"You need to talk to them change there minds" she practically begs

"I cannot change the councils mind when they've made their choice" I say frustrated

"BUT THOSE ARE OUR PEOPLE" she screams at me

"I know snips" I say softer

"WE CANT JUST" I push her against the wall gently and plant my mouth to hers

After about 10 seconds she stops being shocked and wraps her arms around my neck and we have a passionate kiss.

We finally pull away for air and I rest my forehead against hers and whisper "if you were mine, mhmm the things I would to do you for yelling at me" I smirk at her

She blushes madly and says "why did you kiss me"

"To shut you up and I've been wanting to for a while" I say lightly kissing her cheek

"I wish you would have done it sooner" she whispers blushing

I smirk trying to hide my shocked expression "do you have a crush on me Ahsoka"

She looks away from me and mumbles "it's runs a bit deeper then that"

I kiss her cheek again and run my fingers down her facial markings, admiring her beauty.

"We can't" she says with tears in her sapphire blue eyes that I could just get lost in

"Have I ever been one for following rules Ahsoka" I smile softly at her wiping the tear that fell

"I want you Ahsoka just as you are, by my side, because I love you" I say honestly

"I love you too Anakin, I will stay by your side" she smiles up at me

now, I have to tell her about some of my fetishes. I she doesn't reject me.


End file.
